1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stabilized platform for supporting cameras, antennas, chairs, tables, and other articles, and more particularly, the invention relates to a self leveling and self correcting stabilized platform.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
When using a camera on a vehicle such as an automobile, boat, airplane, helicopter, and the like, it is often necessary for the camera to be stabilized in some manner. Known stabilizing platforms for cameras are generally large, heavy devices using gyroscopes for stabilization.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,502; 4,989,466; and 5,184,521 describe stabilizing devices employing gyroscopes. These devices generally employ three orthogonally positioned gyroscopes to adjust for pitch, tilt, and yaw of the vehicle on which the device is mounted. The camera is mounted on or in the stabilizing device and the device maintains the camera level during motion of the vehicle. These gyroscopic stabilization platforms are quite heavy, i.e., greater than 100 pounds, due to the use of gyroscopes. The devices are particularly designed for use on helicopters and are mounted on an exterior of the helicopter. The heavy platforms add substantial weight to the helicopter, increasing fuel consumption, and decreasing the amount of time the helicopter can be airborne for a particular shoot. In addition, these gyroscopic platforms are generally able to carry only small payloads, such as cameras weighing 100 pounds or less.
Another drawback of the known gyroscopic stabilizing platforms is that they restrict operation of the camera to remote operation using remote controls, such as joysticks. Remote operation requires that the camera operator acquire a new set of skills for remote manipulation of the camera and does not allow the hands on camera control that camera operators are accustomed to using.
Non-electronic stabilizing devices, such as the Steadicam, are limited in the total weight that can be compensated for and in their range of motion.
Other stabilizing systems which have been used on ships for stabilizing sighting devices are not only heavy, but rely on the sensors in the ship""s internal navigation system to drive slave alidades for stabilization. These stabilizing systems have the drawback of requiring input from the ship""s navigation system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lightweight stabilizing device which is able to carry a large payload. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a compact stabilizing device which is easily assembled and mounts using standard camera mounting plates.
It would also be desirable to provide a stabilizing platform for a camera which is independent and self-contained and removes motion caused by waves, currents, and other motion while allowing either hands on control or remote control of the camera by the camera operator.
The present invention relates to a stabilized platform for supporting payloads such as cameras, sensing devices, antennas, and persons.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a stabilized platform includes a payload platform for supporting an article to be stabilized, a base, a stabilizing system connecting the payload platform to the base, a first sensor package for determining motion of a vehicle on which the stabilized platform is mounted in two perpendicular directions, a second sensor package including at least one sensor fixed to the payload platform, and a control system for stabilizing the platform based on information provided by the first sensor package and the second sensor package. The stabilizing system includes at least two motors for rotating the payload platform with respect to the base about two perpendicular axes of rotation providing the payload platform with stabilization in two dimensions.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of stabilizing and self correcting a camera platform includes the steps of: positioning a stabilized camera platform on a moving vehicle; stabilizing the platform in at least two dimensions based on information collected by a first sensor package sensing motion of the moving vehicle; and self correcting a position of the platform based on information collected by a second sensor package mounted on the platform.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an anti-seasickness chair includes a stabilized platform configured to be mounted on a vehicle and a chair mounted on the stabilized platform. The stabilized platform includes sensors for sensing motion of the vehicle and a control system for compensating for motion of the vehicle in at least two dimensions.